


Behind The Red Door

by ZiZiLuPone



Category: Christine Ebersole - fandom, Patti Lupone - Fandom, War Paint Musical
Genre: Almost being caught content, Although never say never, F/F, Includes cues to Patti's relationship with Johnny, My first Lesbian fic from my ancient days, Probably never writing something like this again, Sexual Content, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiLuPone/pseuds/ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Patti’s smile getting wider, she sits on blonde’s lap, and kisses her."I think we said, we’ll end this-’’"And I think we said, we’ll stop for the holidays…’’ Patti smirked.,,Fine, then we have time for this after the show, now I wanna hear about your holidays.’’ Christine wiped away Patti’s lipstick from her lips, sipping from her cup.
Relationships: Patti LuPone/Christine Ebersole
Kudos: 2





	Behind The Red Door

Knocking on doors.

,,Come in !’’ blonde actress, who’s about to start putting on her make-up announces, sipping from her coffee.

,,Knock, knock, it’s me, can I ?’’ brunette smiled to reflection of the blonde in the mirror.

,,You can always Patti, come , we have time before rehearsal. Sit and talk, and overdo, how was the cruise ?’’ Christine smiled turning to her on wheelchair.

Patti’s smile getting wider, she sits on blonde’s lap, and kisses her. The chair slightly cracks under the added weight.

,,M-P-mmmm,’’ Christine couldn’t even response to her kiss, just smiles kissing back. Only when Patti leaves her mouth, blond taking breath and smirking ,,I said talk, not tease…and I think we said, we’ll end this-’’

,,-Also you said sit !’’ brunette teased again, leaning to Christine’s neck and licking up her pulse point.

,,But I didn’t said on my lap !’’

,,You didn’t said _where_ ! Specify next time ! And I think we said, we’ll stop for the holidays…’’ Patti smirked, sitting on other chair.

,,Fine, then we have time for this after the show, now I wanna hear about _your holidays_ -um-coffee ?’’ blonde wiped away Patti’s lipstick from her lips, and sipping from her cup.

,,No thanks. Well, lot of things has changed,’’ Patti uttered, shifting herself on armchair.

,,Wait-‘’ Christine chuckled ,,-how do you mean _changed ?’’_

,,Well…’’ Patti looked at her nails, before coming back with to eagerly waiting Christine ,,…I’m having affair.’’

,,WHAT ? Like, like Matt knows about it ?’’ Christine gasped, nearly chocking on coffee.

,,Actually he does,’’ Patti nodded, watching the blonde.

,,And ? I don’t suppose it’s like with me, that he knows and he doesn’t care just because I’m woman-‘’

,,-Actually….’’ Patti gritted her teeth.

,,Hhh-‘’ Christine gasping ,,another girl ?!’’

,,NO ! No ! No…I-uhgg-no. Listen I wanted to say he doesn’t care, but not because it’s woman….because it’s celebrity,’’ Patti explained slowly.

,,And what –what kind of celebrity ?’’ Christine swallowed, watching Patti, half confused and totally curious.

,,Actor from Hollywood-‘’

,,-Kidding !’’ Christine grinned wide. ,,Do I know him ?’’

,,Hmm-‘’ Patti nodded, biting her nail on her thumb teasingly, as she was supporting her body by her elbow on headrest of armchair.

,,Come on, gimme some prompter !’’ Christie pleaded.

,,He’s younger,’’ Patti nodded, grinning.

,,Oh come on !’’

,,Fine, emm 1,78 tall, dark not that short hair, chocolate eyes, very nice and _tasty_ beard style, tight muscular body with many tattoos, _active manhood_ -shall I continue ?’’ Patti smirked at her, crossing her hands on her ample chest.

,,Emm-mm,’’ blonde was nearly lost.

,,Are you catching ?’’

,,Noooo,’’ shaking with her head, her sky blue eyes wide, when it flashed her mind. ,,Wait, tattooed ? Isn’t it…noo, you could not, how ?’’

,,Mist-hah J-J-Johnny… Depp,’’ Patti said dramatically, watching Christine’s expression.

,,That’s funny, that’s a good joke-‘’

,,-I’m not joking…’’

Room silenced.

,,You…noo, you’re kidding me now, I know you too well Patti !’’ Christine laughed again, but as Patti was watching her still…her laugh ceased. ,,You’re not joking. How !’’

,,Keep quiet,’’ brunette quickly turned at the door, since Christine nearly yelled her question.

,,Sorry…how ?’’ blonde repeated in whispers now.

Patti giggled, biting her lip.

,,Oh well, that’s a pitiful beginning, but…alright, well –everything went _downhill_ the very first day. I was as usually rehearsing, and Matt and Josh went to water skiing without me, and after rehearsal I went to bar-where I met him,’’ Patti start slowly explaining to Christine, who was, open mouthed watching Patti’s expressions, and carefully listening to her.

,,So it started already at the bar ?’’

,,Actually…eventually that evening we met after my performance at the bar again. And we were drinking, and drinking and-‘’

,,-And drinking okay I think I got it,’’ Christine smirked, crossing her hands on her chest.

,,Don’t interrupt me !’’ Patti laughed. ,,That’s just the beginning, okay ! Well and then we moved to his apartment when bar already _closed_ , and we were continuing in _drinking_ , and…eventually…’’

,,Come on, you’re describing drinking and the smuttiest _detail_ you omit ?’’ Christine moaned in disbelief.

,,Well it wasn’t _detail_ …at least it’s not what he haves in his jeans…’’ Patti bite her bottom lip, grinning naughtily.

,,And who start first ?’’

,,Somehow both at once, we were drunk that was the first factor, and also he was watching me whole evening _and_ as I _eventually_ found out, it was me what was really arousing him. And he caught my eye after all right away-like come on ! He’s Johnny Depp damn-it !’’

,,So you sobered,’’ Christine continued impatient.

,,Right, second morning I ran away, but still was with him in that bed, and I felt amazing, but with breakfast came the worst, because of accident Matt heard our conversation, and Johnny is-sometimes a bit of twat, and Matt absolutely didn’t like what Johnny said to me. _Eventually_ he figured out, and asked me, so I had no other choice than to tell the truth and he threw me out. Johnny took me to him-‘’

,,-Wau, slow down girl, you’re too fast !’’ Christine giggled drinking her coffee.

,,And after all we all made up, Matt gave us permission, and also they both convinced me to something I never expected to have…’’

,,Like what ?’’ Christine didn’t understand, she shook with her head and her brows furrowed.

,,Well, Matt himself offered a threesome,’’ Patti uttered, with low voice.

,,He did what ?!’’

,,You heard-‘’

,,-I’m not sure…’’ Christine gazed at Patti with widely open mouth. ,,So you…three hit it off ?’’

,,Not yet…but when it comes, they‘ll totally ruin me, I can clearly see it,’’ Patti shook with her head, holding her forehead with her palm.

,,So…wau…I‘ve lost my words…that’s interesting, and between us two…amazing !’’ Christine tried to absorb all of it at once.

,,Well between us two…they both are _amazing_ ,’’ Patti nodded, with expert face expression.

,,Well…and…details, details girl, I wanna hear details,’’ Christine clapped with her hands, moving with her chair closer to Patti.

,,About Johnny ?’’

,,Sure !’’

,,Like what details _exactly_ ?’’ Patti teased biting her lip, with that naughty grin again.

,,What do you think ? His tight muscular body as you said, his active manhood, his favorite things, his body language at all-come on,’’ Christine slipped from her chair to Patti in soft armchair, petting Patti’s clothed thigh.

,,Hmm, and what for it ?’’ Patti smirked, putting her hand Christine’s.

,,Well…we can handle one _ride_ before rehearsal…’’ blonde giggled, kissing Patti softly on her plump lips.

,,Are you sure ?’’ brunette softly teased, her breath hot against Christine’s slender neck.

,,Yes, just talk please,’’ blue eyed angel begged, when Patti kissed the side of her neck, taking her skin between her lips and sucking tenderly.

,,Hmm-‘’ Patti giggled ,,-well he-Johnny-is very active. He even changed my mind about mornings, and you know how I am unwilling in mornings, and he just-ohh God there !’’ brunette pushed Christine’s mouth more roughly at her spot.

,,He just blinked few times with his puppy dogs eyes at you and you melted, am I right ?’’ Christine smirked, but Patti sat up on her, straddling her, and shaking with her head.

,,Not at all. For example once he woke me up, by eating my pussy, until I came in his mouth,’’ Patti tugged at Christine’s earlobe with her teeth.

,,God –Patti ! Oww-you don’t know how I missed that,’’ Christine’s manicured nails, brushed Patti’s back, making brunette whimper above her.

,,Also he’s _thick_ , and fucking teaser, in the most inadequate moments. But I love it, I love everything about him,’’ Patti nodded, suffusing blonde’s neck with lots of soft kisses.

,,Wait, how do you mean, _in the most inadequate moments ?_ ’’ Christine forced Patti to look in her eyes, but she never stopped petting brunette’s back and down to her firm ass.

,,For example, have you had sex in positions that reminds you how _flexible_ you still are ?’’

,,No-‘’

,,Have you had sex two times a day and still haven’t got _enough_ ?’’

,,No-‘’

,,Have you had _smokin’ hot sex_ in enlightened pool in the middle of the night and then romantically watched the sunrise ?’’

,,Patti ? _Smokin’ hot_ , what’s-‘’

,,Or let him _screw your brains out_ and make you feel _eager_ every single day since the cruise ended ?’’

,,Wau…’’ Christine breathed amazed.

,,I fell in love with him yes, but I think my pussy is in love with his cock too, ‘cause how _she’s_ behaving since then is unbelievable !’’ Patti smirked pointing at her own pussy.

,,Enough of talking !’’ Christine moaned, grabbing Patti’s waist and grounding her hips on her owns, while kissing brunette heatedly.

Patti grinned to their kiss, moving one her hand exploringly down blonde’s body, and past the buttoning of her jeans, she slipped slowly to Christine’s panties, feeling unusual wetness.

,,Mmm-this is what my talk made to you ?’’ Patti smirked, rubbing Christine’s wet slit with her two fingers, watching blonde’s blue eyes close, and her lips parting at the sensation of Patti’s teasing.

,,Shit-Patti I need you !’’ blonde thickly swallowed, and Patti willingly complied, by sticking two her long slender digits in blonde’s wet, tight heat.

,,Tell me how, much I and Johnny turned you on ?’’ Patti breathed to Christine’s earlobe teasingly, before nibbling softly at it.

,,Can’t describe, ohhh-fuck, Patti-ihhh !’’ blonde lolled her head back, as Patti added third finger and start moving them faster, rubbing with the heel of her hand Christine’s clit, while her lips stuck to the slender exposed throat, and sucked softly only, to not leave a hickey.

Making Christine moan louder as her fingers were increasing their moves inside her heat, she curled them up, finding Christine’s g-spot and rubbing it fiercely until blonde squealed silently with widely parted lips, her eyes tightly squeezed and her fingers fisted Patti’s sleeves.

Patti grinned drinking at Christine’s expression of the highest ecstasy, when she felt her heat tightening around her three fingers and her wetness extending to her palm.

,,Good girl….good Christine,’’ Patti slightly praised, kissing at blonde’s lower lip, before sucking on it gently, as Christine was catching her breath.

,,Patti you’re fantastic !’’ she tossed her head back again, trying to get from her orgasm.

Brunette moved her fingers inside Christine yet slowly uttering ,,I missed your _tight seashell._ ’’

But at that moment Christine pushed her down to floor following her immediately, yet reaching for doors, to lock.

,,Look at my pants ! They’re all dirty-‘’

,,-Just as your mind right now !’’ Patti smirked.

,,I will have to let it dry-no you will ! It’s your fault-‘’

,,-Oh so my _fault_ you’re saying,’’ Patti smirked even harder, when Christine crawled above her, unzipping her own pants.

,,Yes,’’ blonde tugged her clothes away, with her underwear, pressing first kiss with her so soft lips on Patti’s bare knee.

,,Mmm-‘’ brunette’s eyes closed at the feel, she just nodded ,,-yes…that’s also what I’ve missed. Your so –sooo-soft lips,’’ Patti moaned when Christine has moved with her kisses down her inner thigh, right between her legs, kissing at Patti’s clit now.

,,Oh- God –ohh-fuck Christine !’’ Patti groaned, when blonde used her tongue pressure and rubbed Patti’s clit, while her two fingers, slowly thrusted inside Patti’s inner walls.

,,Yes, yes let it out moan- ohhh I love your moans Patti,’’ Christine moan by herself around Patti clit, before sucking on it hard, making Patti writhe beneath her mouth, as he fingers were slowly teasing its way inside brunette.

,,Yea-yea-pl-yesss !’’ Patti’s pleas, and desperate whimpers were making Christine even more eager, and making her lick faster between Patti’s thighs, her fingers touching that sensitive place, deep inside brunette’s heat.

,,I’m cu-ohh-I’m so cum-cum-mmm-ing –yes I will cum !’’ Patti breathed harshly, shudderingly whimpering in response to blonde’s fingers and fast licks.

Knocking on doors.

 _,,Girls you up there ?’’_ they heard Douglas Sills from behind the door.

,,Yeah,’’ Christine raised her head from between Patti’s thighs just to offer a brief answer, then licking again, Patti only hardly covered her mouth and prevented herself from crying out loud.

 _,,You’re coming to meet us before rehearsal for coffee ?’’_ John Dossett asked, being behind the doors too.

Patti softly giggled to her palm, just as Christine raised her head again, giggling too, but never stopping with moving her fingers teasingly up in Patti, to bring her to her peak too.

,,Yeah, we’re _cumming_ !’’ Christine smirked, as both guys didn’t know about them.

Patti giggled way more, but blonde’s finger were distracting her from the fact, their co-stars were just behind the door, waiting for them to join them for coffee, not having the slightest clue what was happening at the moment Behind The Red Door.

 _,,Now ?’’_ Douglas added asking slowly.

,,I don’t Patti ?’’ blonde looked teasingly at brunette’s torn expression as she gasped, and arched on the floor. Her hands grappling both the nearest thing on their reach, her left hand landing on Christine’s shoulder, the other grappling leg of table behind Patti.

Her body shivered in her arch, as Christine’s fingers get wet, and blonde leaned down licking away every sweet drop of Patti’s pleasure juices, from her strong orgasm.

Patti bite back her moan, and her short lasting deafness, and she nodded, when her chocolate brown eyes met Christine crystal blue ones ,,Yeah I think we can _come_ …’’

They both giggled, as guys responded positively behind the doors, but girls yet needed to change both their pants.


End file.
